Zarek's diary
by TeamLeoFangirl
Summary: Meet Zarek, son of Nemisis and Krystal, daughter of Hecate as they deal with being runaway demigods in New York, weird feelings and somehow ending up on the wrong side of the battle of Manhatten ... all through Zarek's diary! before/ during the Last Olympian. Freinds-to-lovers-thing with two OC's.
1. Chapter 1

_11__th__ October _

_Finally I've found the time to write in here again. So much has happened; I don't know where to begin. I'm on watch right now while Krystal's sleeping with her head on my lap. I guess I'll start by explaining who Krystal is and why the Hades she's getting to use me as a pillow. I met her earlier today, just as it was starting to get dark..._

Flashback –

I was walking down an alley way, looking for somewhere that seemed safe enough to rest when I heard these footsteps. To check they weren't mine, I stopped. The footsteps continued. There weren't many people out nearby that could hear apart from these footsteps so if it was a monster I couldn't rely on the presence of mortals to discourage it from attacking me. But even if there was people, it wouldn't of made much of a difference because for whatever reason most people couldn't see monsters properly, the way I can see them.

It was difficult to disconcern where the footsteps were coming from because of the echo so I was really tense, anticipating an attack from anywhere, for something to come flying out of the lengthening shadows. I wasn't paying to much attention to where I was going so it wasn't surprising that when I turned the corner, I immediately bumped into something. No, not some_thing_, some_one_. A girl. Before I could process this thought though, I had a knife at my throat. The girl relaxed slightly when she saw I was just as shocked as she was but didn't lower her knife. "so what are you then? Some sort of monster in disguise?" she asked. Her accent sounded British but I didn't dwell on it. "I'm Zarek. I fight monsters too if that's what you mean by what I am. You?"I replied. " I'm Krystal. And yeah, I'm a demigod. Apparently that's what people like us are called." she said. I nodded encouragingly "but I'm not sure what that means though since I killed the monster before it could finish answering my question." Krystal paused "so what do we do now?" and just like that I wasn't on my own anymore as we went to find somewhere to crash.

Flashback over –

So here we are, in an abandoned apartment somewhere. I need to wake up Krystal now because I can hardly keep my eyes open.

Bye for now – Zarek.

**Authors note: Hi guys. That was a bit short wasn't it? Perhaps I should do two entrys per chapter. Review and tell me what you think!**

**TeamLeoFangirl xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on a roll here! Two chapters in one day! On a more serious note though, this chapter has a trigger warning for child abuse.**

_25__th__ October_

_Man, time's passing so fast now I'm not on my own. Before all the days just dragged on forever, hours on feeling so miserable have turned into not being long enough to spend with Krystal, who is totally awesome by the way. We've only known each other two weeks but it feels like forever. And I realise this isn't making much sense but it's not like anyone's going to read this anyway so who cares? _

_I haven't found out any thing that personal about her yet but since she's on the run I figure her past isn't much better than mine. I can still remember the day I ran away as if it was yesterday, even though it was about a month and a bit ago._

Flashback –

I had just got home from school and was dumping my stuff in the hallway. My dad was speaking but I was trying to ignore him because it was just basically verbal abuse. He was roaring drunk, as usual. I wanted to get upstairs to my room as quickly as possible so I could be safe from the ... other... kinds of abuse he also did behind my locked door.

I wasn't quick enough.

He grabbed the back of my shirt as I tried to make a break for it upstairs. I knew what was going to happen next. I was wrong, it was worse than usual. He spat some slurred insult at me then his fist connected with my cheek, knocking my head sideways. He kept beating me up until I crumpled to the floor. Even then he kept at it, kicking and hitting me until I genuinely thought I was going to die. I wasn't in pain anymore but somehow the numbness was even scarier. Eventually I must of gone unconscious for a while and when I woke up my dad was passed out on the couch, a bottle of... something leaking all over his chest. When I tried to sit up, _everywhere_ screamed in agony. I waited until it died down to a dull throb to move again. Another explosion of pain but I gritted my teeth and dragged myself up so I was standing, supporting myself on a wall. First stop was the kitchen for some pain killers. Dad stirred slightly as I moved past him to go upstairs. I collapsed again against my door as soon as I'd closed it.

I think I was out for quite a long time since it was getting dark when I came to. Thankfully I was able to move now without too much pain, although I knew when those pain killers wore off completely I was going to be in agony. Making the most of it, I quickly started to throw some stuff in my bag. I wasn't even paying attention to what I was putting in it; I just knew I needed to get out of this house, quick. I'd put up with this for far too long. My dad had had drinking problems since I could remember but it was only quite recently that I'd became the object of his anger, ever since I'd come out as bisexual. Apparently, he couldn't handle that his son was less than perfect. But this had been the worst yet. And I had been worried it was a sign of worse to come.

Flashback over -

_So I had ran away that day, before my dad- if I could call that raging mess of a person my dad- even woke up. I have no idea what happened to him after I left. Nor do I care._

_Any way, I need to go now. – Zarek_

Authors note: *wipes tear away* I think I just depressed myself writing that. Sorry if that made you guys cry while reading that. But at least its longer than last chapter. Review and you get one of Sally's homemade blue cookies sent to you via computer!

TeamLeoFangirl xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaack! Life has got in the way for ages, I'm really sorry. But enough of me, here's your long awaited chapter:**

_29__th__ October _

_Today has been one of the worst days of my life, not least because of the Cyclops. This is what happened._

Me and Krystal were walking along, talking (read: arguing over whether Imagine Dragons or Bastille was the better band) when I looked around and realised that they were about in the area where I remembered my dad's apartment was. It was rather scary that I couldn't remember exactly were it was. Krystal noticed my discomfort, even though I had tried not to let it show in my expression. Unfortunately, Krystal's really good at reading people, especially those she knows well so my attempt didn't really work. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing." I replied, hoping I could get away with it. I couldn't. Krystal raised an eyebrow as she said "don't 'nothing' me. I know something's wrong so tell me."

"It's just that this is close to where I used to live. Don't worry about it."I insisted. She got the hint that I didn't want to talk about and fell quiet for a bit. I wondered if I'd upset her after she hadn't said anything for five whole minutes (which while it doesn't seem that long, this is Krystal we're talking about, the girl who is usually unable to shut up for longer than five seconds, let alone minutes.); I was just about to say something when she looked up suddenly and gasped, pointing up a set of fire escape stairs that they have on the side of buildings. I looked where she was pointing and saw that someone – or something – had ripped one of the doors straight off it's hinges. That was odd because monsters normally ignore normal people. Krystal must've been thinking something along the same lines as, in her usual impulsive way, was already walking up the stairs, leaving me with no choice but to follow.

When I caught up with her, Krystal was carefully sneaking along, close to the doorway. We picked our way around the broken bits of door to look into the apartment. The inside was wreaked, bits of broken furniture everywhere – a sign of monsters using it as a home base, I thought, but why? Krystal slipped past me to enter; looking around her as she did so because despite often being careless, Krystal was not stupid, and knew just as well as I did that monsters had been here. I didn't like this one bit but followed her anyway. As soon as we were in the middle of the room, a shadow fell across the doorway, at which a tall, ugly giant-like person stood, peering at us with one huge eye in the middle of its forehead. Not taking its eye off us, it called "look a' this, boys! I' seems lunch 'as come ter us instead!"Inwardly, I cringed at the monster's pronunciation.

"Run!" Krystal told me, but the way outside was blocked so we did the logical thing: run towards the other door.

The other door lead to a short hallway, with several doors leading off. Krystal chose a random one and pushed us both inside. She shut the door quickly as I turned to see what room we were in. It was a cupboard. Oh great. I was just about to say something to Krystal about what wonderful idea she had now, only to be shushed. I could hear the monsters heavy footsteps clumping down the hallway towards us. Krystal grabbed my hand, her purple eyes wide. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, an idea of what I now had to do springing into my head. Gritting my teeth, letting go of Krystal's hand to draw my sword and hold onto it with both hands, I faced the door. The Cyclops's, as being able to sense we were there, swung the door open but I was ready for them. I kicked the first one hard enough to send it off balance then slashed my sword across another's chest, turning it to dust. One down, three to go. One of them lunged at Krystal, who reached for her dagger, but before she could draw it, there was a purple flash in front of the attacking Cyclops and it exploded. Then Krystal finally managed to draw her dagger and join me in destroying the remaining two monsters. It was over for them very quickly.

After they had been dispatched back to wherever they came from, I looked at Krystal, and asked "so, why did they choose here?" Krystal smiled and replied, "No idea, but lets go find out." so we began looking through all the rooms, being extra careful just in case there were more monsters lurking about. There weren't any but as we approached the last room, I felt uneasy as something about the layout felt strangely familiar. Krystal opened the door and stepped inside, then stopped dead, staring at something on the floor. I walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

And suddenly I knew why the apartment had felt familiar.

Lying on the kitchen floor was a body, a knife sticking out of its chest. Blood, long dried, pooled out from it. The body's facial features looked like I was staring at an older version of myself.

It was my dad's apartment and it was his body on the floor.

_Krystal had then looked from me to my dad's body, putting two and two together, then gently took hold of my hand, leading me out of the apartment and outside onto the street. I think she might have pick pocketed a business man or something as now we're in a hotel. The man on reception had given us a creepy look when he'd booked us in; telling us there was only one room left. It turned out that the room only had one bed but neither I nor Krystal could careless at that point. Honestly, I hope I can just forget what I saw in that apartment._

**Author's note: oh wow, I just out did myself on the depressingness in that chapter. And its not getting any happier for a while, according to the story plan I did this morning. Why do I do this to myself and you guys? **

**As always please tell me what you think **with Leo on top**. Bye!**

**TeamLeoFangirl xxx**


End file.
